


The Day is Done and Your Smile Has Gone Away

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, harry loves Louis, insecure!louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he's overweight, so he's been trying to loose pounds while on the road.</p><p>Harry wants to show Louis just how truly perfect he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day is Done and Your Smile Has Gone Away

[Louis' POV]

I stood there, in front of the mirror, taking a look at who I have become. 

We just started our two month break of touring, and Harry and I were away for a few days - hiding out in the home we shared.

I was in the bedroom shirtless, looking for every flaw and insecurity about my body, and pointing it out in my mind. Overall, I didn't hate myself. I thought I was a pretty reasonable person when I could be, and not too difficult to get along with. Yes, I had my reputation for being a bit sassy, but that wasn't all of me. 

Or so I liked to think.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and let my attention refocus on myself in the mirror. Out of all the little things I wasn't very fond of, my weight was one of them. I had been trying to loose weight for the past few weeks and although I got a few suspicious glances from the boys every now and then, I'd say it was working out pretty well. My cheeks were starting to hollow out more, and my curves had become less prominent, and I wasn't feeling totally shitty about myself right now.

However, I certainly wouldn't stop loosing weight, because I wasn't nearly thin enough yet.

I took one last look at myself from the side, and quickly put my jumper back on, not wanting to see any more of myself than necessary.

"Fat ass," I quietly cursed to myself.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" My head snapped around and it turned out Harry was right behind me with two cups of tea in his hand.

"Harry," he set the cups down on a nightstand by our bed and walked over to me, "How long have you been in here?" I asked, my face getting a bit red.

"Long enough. Now who were you calling a fat ass?" He stopped right in front of me, arms crossed.

"I wasn't talking to you, don't worry," I poked playfully at his chest and went to walk past him, but he gripped my wrist.

"Lou," he looked pleadingly in my eyes and my heart paused for a moment, "Is that why you've been skipping meals?"

_Shit._

I stayed completely frozen, our eyes saying everything. When I didn't respond, Harry countinued in a lower voice, "Do you think you're fat?"

I wriggled my arm out of his grip and walked over to our dresser, looking for a pair of pyjamas.

"I need to go shower," I stated. He came up behind me, placed his arms on my waist, and spun me around so I was against his chest.

"Look at me, Louis," So I did. I looked up and made a mental note of another thing I hated about myself: my height.

"Answer me," he demanded. I gulped as tears started prickling my eyes and I hated myself for being so damn emotional all of the time. He took a hand and stroked one side of my face, and kept a death grip on my hip with another hand; as if he was afraid I was going to fly away if he let go of me. After a few moments of that, our breaths evenly spaced out, I answered so quitely I secretly hoped he didn't hear me.

"Yes."

His breathing hitched and with both of his hands, he moved up and down my torso, my jumper catching in his hands ocasionally.

"Lou," He said in a low breath. As he felt my ribcage with his thumbs, he stated absentmindedly, "You're so small. I can feel your bones through your jumper."

I merely shook my head. He hooked a hand underneath my chin and broguht our lips together in a soft kiss.

"Would I lie to you, Louis?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "No, I don't think so." 

Without another word, he dragged me back to the dreaded place of vanity, where I could see every inch of myself without any screening. Harry stood behind me and draped his hands around my neck so that we were both leaning into each other.

"Are you looking at what I'm looking at?" He asked me. Even though it was obvious we were both looking at the same reflection, we were seeing completely different things.

"Unfortunately," I answered. He kissed the side of my jaw and looked back at the mirror.

"Do you wanna know what I see?" I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, but couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face.

"Tell me what you see, young Harold," I joked.

"I see one beautiful, talented, and completely perfect man standing before me," he paused for a second, "Oh, and you're there, too."

He laughed and I maneuvered out of his grasp to playfully hit him in the chest.

"Oi!"

He took me back into his arms and quieted his laughing, "Okay, okay, seriousily."

He cleared his throat and continued, "Louis, baby, you are beautiful. And I don't just mean that in the way, like, 'Oh look he's beautiful', no I mean it, like 'Holy shit that guy is the most beautiful man I've ever layed my eyes on.'"

I blushed and looked down slightly.

"I mean it, Louis. You are just- I can't even explain how gorgeous you are. The first time I layed eyes on you, I noticed your stunning blue eyes, and I was just mezmorized. Do you remember when we first met at that concert for The Script? And how I was staring at you like a bloody idiot?"

I smiled at the fond memory and chuckled, "Yeah. I thought you were just lost in, like, a daydream or something?"

"Absolutely not. I was, like, completely stunned at how it was possible for you to have all of this beauty compressed into one body,"

"You are just completely full of it, aren't you?" I asked, chuckling.

"I'm serious, love," He kissed down my neck a few times, and looked at me in the mirror again, my heart swelling with the love I had for this boy.

"And who could not stop and stare at someone with such beautiful curves? And don't even get me started on the way you smile. You always get this little crinkle in your eyes, and I swear it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen," He was staring at me intently, and the look on his face gave no indication of kidding or messing around.

"You have the prettiest laugh-"

"No, absolutely not. I hate my laugh," I looked down from the mirror.

"Well, I love your laugh," He turned his head so he was looking at me, "And I love you."

Our lips met and he kissed me softly, yet passionately.

"I love you too, Hazza."

We stayed like that for a moment, and he then turned me around in his arms so that his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Can you start eating again?"

The question was so simple, yet the answer was far too complex. He and I both knew it didn't just work like that. It wasn't a switch you could just flip on and off. It was a deep-seeded condition in the subconscious that could not simply be cured with a sentence.

"Harry," I buried my face into his chest and inhaled deeply. I always loved his nautral scent.

"I know it's not that simple, but Louis," He tilted my chin so that we were staring into each other's eyes, "Can you try? Please? For me?"

I bit my lip and decided to forgo a response, instead to kiss him again.

"I'll be right by your side the whole time. Please, Louis? I just want you to be healthy again," He kissed me again so that our lips were hardly touching.

"Okay," I agreed, "I-I can try," Tears threatened my eyes again and I wasn't totally sure why.

"Thank you," He gave me a lush, passionate kiss, and the buried his face in my neck, "Thank you so much, Lou. We can get through this together. I promise," He kissed behind my ear, "I love you."

I took another deep breath, warmth spreading throughout my entire body at how much I loved my beautiful fiancé.

"I love you too, baby."

With Harry in my arms, and myself in his, there was nothing more I wanted in life than this moment. There wasn't much I wouldn't do for this boy, so him asking me so sweetly to eat because he was concerned for my health really tugged at my heart strings.

Suddenly, everything didn't seem so impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are always welcome!


End file.
